This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The Histology/Phenotyping Core will support the COBRE projects by facilitating the rapid phenotypic analysis of transgenic or null mice. This Core will do histopathological and immuno-cytochemistry analysis of livers and serum chemistry of null mice, compared to control mice, as well as under different conditions (diet, drugs, etc). The functions of the Core will include determining gross histological characteristics of tissue, measuring and localizing protein and gene expression in liver or other tissues by immunocytochemistry or in situ hybridization techniques, and performing serum chemistry analysis to follow liver injury and repair during studies of fibrogenesis or fatty liver.